1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a housing for an impact printer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Known printer makes a considerably large noise during the printing operation. The printer includes a housing having an opening through which recording paper is loaded into the housing and unloaded therefrom. This opening is an outlet for the greater part of the noise. If the opening is narrowed, it is possible to reduce the leakage of the noise to some extent, but then it is difficult to set the recording paper in position.